Yu-gi-oh's Dante's Peak
by Egypt Warriors
Summary: Yu-gi-oh's version of Dante's Peak. Yami Sennen and Akuma Ghost are volcanologists that are studying a volcano in Domino town that is run by Yugi Moto, along with his Ranger cousin Hoshi Akuma. When disaster struck by the volcano, Yami and Akuma, Yugi, Hoshi, and two of Yugi's adopted kids have to make it out alive. Puzzleshipping and Medallionshipping.
1. Chapter 1: Prolog Mana's Death

Chapter 1

In a town down by South America, people and animals were running everywhere. There screams could be heard and people pile in vehicles taking their belongings. The sky darken as wet dark stuff fell down. The reason what's going on was that a volcano called Hudson had exploded and people were evacuating. One truck was making its way through the ashes. The tri hair driver to the truck was none other than the famous volcanologist, Yami Sennen. Yami was trying his best not to hit anyone as he was making his way towards his set up base for one thing, he has to pick up his friend Mana and leave this town. He stopped in front of the building, got out, and ran to the building.

"Mana, we have to go now!" Yami yelled to the brown hair girl.

"Hold on Yami, I need to..." Mana said but Yami cut her off as he picked up both of their things.

"We don't have time Mana, we have to get out of this town or we might be buried like the People of Pompeii!" Yami shouted as he head towards the door.

Mana sigh then ran after him with the other volcanologists. Yami throw their bags in the back of his truck and got into the driver side. Mana ran around and got into the Passenger side. Yami drove away from the building. People were running everywhere trying to get out. Yami was having a difficult time seeing through the ashes that was falling.

"Ra dame it, I can't see a thing." Yami said.

"I hope all of us can make it out." Mana whisper as she watch citizen's ether running or driving, trying to get out of town.

Then rocks came falling down hitting the hood of the truck and back behind the truck as well. Mana yelped at whenever their truck got hit. Yami eyes narrowed continued to stare at where he's going. Then a rock fell through the roof of the passenger side and hit Mana. Mana screamed. Yami heard Mana's scream.

"Mana?" Yami asked looking over to his friend and his eyes widen at what he saw.

The rock hit Mana on top of her head killing her. Yami eyes looked feared and sorrow.

"Mana! No Mana! Oh Ra, Mana!" Yami cried as he held his friend.

Me: The first chapter and story is up.

Yami: So, You made me a Volcanologist.

Me: Fit's with the title.

Akuma: True.

Me: Sorry if this is a short chapter, everyone and review please.


	2. Chapter 2: Yami and Akuma new project

Chapter 2

Two years later, a phone rang inside Yami's apartment. Yami was sorting out his duel card deck as the phone left a message and a voice came in.

"Atem, are you there Atem. Pick up the phone will you. Sigh, any way I need for you to come here. Somethings up. Yami I know your there. I'll see you then."

Yami looked at the phone and put his deck aside and grab his coat as he left.

"I wonder what Dartz wants?" Yami thought.

Once he got there, he was greeted by his fellow friends and co-workers Bakura and his boyfriend Ryou, Marik and his boyfriend Malik, Yami's cousin Seto and his boyfriend Joey, Yami's other cousin Akuma, Tristen and Duke.

"Well, well, look at what the cat drag in." Bakura snickered.

"Yami, I thought Dartz give you vacation?" Akuma asked.

"I was wondering the same thing as you Akuma, I thought he give you vacation after you investigate Mt Vesuvius." Yami said.

"Yeah she was, what on earth does Dartz want from you two?" Malik asked.

"Who Ra knows, lets go Akuma." Yami said as Akuma followed.

"You know you two, taking a vacation isn't a bad thing." Joey shouted towards them.

The two cousins walked into Dartz's office as Dartz was looking at something.

"You want to see us Dartz?" Yami asked.

Dartz looked up "Yeah, take a look at this."

He handed them a graph paper. Yami and Akuma looked at it. Then Akuma looked at Dartz.

"What Volcano is this?" Akuma asked.

"Mt. Finus in Domino town, Japan." Dartz said.

"Oh yes I heard of that town. Domino town is a tourist place." Yami said.

"And I want you two to investigate Mt. Finus. You two are the professionals." Dartz said.

Yami and Akuma looked at each other. Akuma just shrugged her shoulders.

"Alright Dartz, we'll do it." Yami said.

"Good, you two leave tomorrow." Dartz said smiling "I'll call the Mayor of Domino town."

"What's the mayors' name?" Akuma asked.

"Yugi Motou." Dartz said.

Me: Chapter 2 is up.

Akuma: So I'm guessing that Yugi and Hoshi will make an

appearance in the next chapter.

Me: Yup.

Yami: and by the way, She doesn't own the yu-gi-oh characters

just Akuma and Hoshi, as well as the two kids that will make an

appearance soon.

Akuma: Also, read and review her other stories.

Me: Review please.


	3. Chapter 3: Domino Town

Chapter 3

In Domino town, there was a festival going on as Yami and Akuma pulled up. The two stare up at the volcano.

"Does any of these people know that's a volcano?" Akuma asked.

"Probably not." Yami replied "Come on, let's check in."

The two enter the hotel and asked for two rooms. Akuma looked at the manager.

"Do you know where we can find the Mayor of this town?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah, you can find him in the center of town." The manager said "He's been giving a reward for the second best tourist attraction in Japan."

"Who's first place?" Yami asked.

"Some town up north." The manager said "Beach front property."

"Thanks." Yami said as both he and Akuma left.

At a house. A Yami look alike boy called Yugi Motou was in a hurry. He was dressed in Leather pants, Black tank top, and black boots.

"Oh man, Oh man. Hakari, Hoshi, where's my jacket?" Yugi asked in a shout.

"It's on the kitchen Chair, Cousin." Said a double hair girl named Hoshi.

Hoshi's hair was blond but have stripes coming down. She was wearing blue jeans, a white and blue western shirt, and brown cowboy boots.

"Thanks Hoshi." Yugi said "Hakari, Phantom, time to go."

When Yugi open up the door to Phantom's room, Phantom wasn't there.

"Hakari, Where is your brother?" Yugi asked.

A 9 year old silver hair girl came out in a purple dress with white sandals.

"I don't know daddy." Hakari said as the two went down stairs.

Hoshi handed Yugi his jacket "Let's go."

The three left their house and got into their Volex wagon van and left. When they got to town, they went towards the stage.

"Mr. Motou, you have to get on stage now." a Sheriff said.

Yugi nodded as he saw Hoshi took Hakari to find a front row seat. Yugi got on stage as everyone clapped seeing who it was.

"Everyone, the Mayor of Domino Town, Yugi Motu." The one guy said "Now, Laura Misuki from travel magazine."

Yami and Akuma; who was behind the crowed; notice that the boy was what their looking for.

"I'm amazed that he looks just like you." Akuma whisper.

"Mayor Motu, it gives me great pleasure to present to you a plague for Domino Town, the second most desirable place to live in Japan, population under fifty thousand. Congratulations." Laura said.

Everyone applauded. Yugi took the plague and went to the Microphone.

"Thank you, Laura. This award means a lot to us. We've been proud of our town for a long time. It's beautiful. It's safe. It's a wonderful place in which to raise a family. We're hoping to be number one for next year, but we all know how difficult it would be, but we will succeed in that." Yugi said.

Somewhere on the mountain, two couple were at a hot spring.

"Man this feels nice." The girl said.

"Beats Tokyo, right." The boy said "Maybe we should move here."

"Right, and let me go nuts." The girl joke.

The two hear birds flying as if something spook them.

"What was…?" The girl said but the boy cut her off.

"Probably nothing, just animals."

Then something was bubbling and something burned them and they scream in pain.

Back at the town.

"I hope you all have a wonderful day." Yugi said finishing his speech.

When Yugi was done, everyone applauded and left. Yugi went over to Hoshi and Hakari.

"Where is Phantom?" Yugi growled "I did not see him in the crowd."

"I may have an Idea where he is." Hoshi said as the three went back to the car but was stopped by other guys congratulating him.

Yami and Akuma came up and both Yugi and Hoshi took notice of their presence and asked the counsel to talk to them later.

"Mr. Motou, This is my cousin Akuma Spirit and I'm Yami Sennen." Yami said.

A realization hit Yugi "Of course, your boss talked to me yesterday, I'll show you around."

"Is it ok with you?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah." both Hoshi and Yugi smiled.

(Chapter end)

Me: Finally, Chapter 3 is up.

Yami: It's about time, why were you late.

Me: Well the stories that I have on a flash drive is shot, but I manage

to save all of my Fanfic stories.

Hoshi: So technically, you don't want to restart all of your stories.

Me: Yeah.

Bakura: wuss.

Me: Hey, Who Brought Bakura In Here!

Akuma: He snucked in.

Me: (Grabs Bakura and pulls him to the door)

Bakura: What are you doing?

Me: This room is for Me, Hoshi, Akuma, Yami, and Yugi to be in.

(Throws Bakura out)

Yugi: Sorry for the author throwing Bakura out.

Hoshi: But she used this room for the ones that she chooses to join.

Yami: Review please.


	4. Chapter 4: Phantom and Tea

Chapter 4

"I need a quick stop for a minute." Yugi said pulling in front of an abandon mine.

"What is this place?" Yami asked.

"Oh let's just say that it's Phantom's hiding place." Yugi sigh as he honked the horn.

"I'll go get him, Cousin." Hoshi said getting out of the van.

"You two are cousins?" Akuma asked.

"Yeah, but we have more of a sibling bond." Yugi said as he watch Hoshi banging on the metal.

"Phantom, Get your butt out here before I come in there!" Hoshi shouted.

Akuma look at Hakari "Do you ever get in trouble?"

"No." Hakari said.

"No, she's such a good girl." Yugi said.

"Good." Yami said smiling.

Then three boys came out. A 12 year old boy looked at Hoshi. The boy has a black hair with crimson bangs. Hoshi glared at him.

"Phantom, get in the car." Hoshi said then turn to the other two boys "Go home."

Phantom got in with his sister in the back as Hoshi sat in the middle of the van. Yugi looked at Phantom in the rear view mirror.

"Phantom, You know that the mine in dangerous and off limits." Yugi said as he reverse the van.

"You and those boys' sure are dame lucky that mine didn't collapse on you three." Hoshi said.

"Can we talk about this some other time?" Phantom said looking out the window.

"Yeah, tonight." Both Hoshi and Yugi said.

The van pull to a stop as Yugi saw someone waving him down.

"Hey Yugi, hey Hoshi." A women said.

"Hey Tea, what's up?" Yugi said.

"Oh my brother is getting married in two months, so I'm going to live the office in two months. They both live in Oregon. So how are you and who are they?" Tea asked looking at Yami and Akuma.

"Oh Mr. Yami Sennen, Miss Akuma Ghost, this is Mrs. Tea Gardner, a friend of mine. Tea, this is Mr. Yami Sennen and Miss Akuma Ghost of Japan Geological Survey." Yugi said.

"Pleasure to meet you two." Tea said.

"Same here." Akuma said smiling at her.

"I've got to go and show them around, Bye Tea." Yugi said.

"Bye Yugi, Bye Hoshi." Tea said before the van pulled away.

The Van was on the road on the mountain trail. Phantom was showing Hakari a rock and both Akuma and Yami notice the rock instantly.

"Can I see that for a minute, Phantom?" Yami asked.

Phantom handed the rock to Akuma then she handed to Yami after seeing the rock. Yami study the rock and smiled.

"Well, this is a quartz crystal. I use to have one when I was your age." Yami said.

"Quartz crystal could sometimes be found on mountain tops, but you have to look for it really carefully." Akuma said.

"How did you know all this?" Hakari asked

"Yami Sennen and Akuma Spirit are happen to be geologist." Yugi replied.

"Well more like volcanologist. Study of Volcanos'." Yami said.

"Wait you two study volcano's?" Hoshi asked.

"Yeah." Akuma said.

Then the two kids lean forward.

"Hey daddy, can we go see great-grandpa? Please." Hakari begged.

"Yeah I want to see great-grandpa." Phantom said.

Yugi was about to argued with them but Yami said to him "It's ok Yugi, You can dropped them off at your grandpa's house."

Yugi shooked his head "He founder this town you know, but made me mayor after he retired."

This made both Yami and Akuma shocked.

(Chapter end)

Me: Chapter 5 is up

Yugi: So, are you going to tell everyone about the

two kids.

Me: That'll be in a chapter later on.

Akuma: But when will the volcano erupt?

Me: Later.

Hoshi: What about...

Me: ARGH! It's to early in the story!

Yami: Everyone, review before she explodes.

Me: Not Funny Pharaoh!


End file.
